icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LostInWarblerland/So Close Yet So Far Away
I dont own i carly Chapter One I walked into School to see a crowd of people looking at somthing on the wall then out of the crowd my best freind Carly shay squeezed out "Hey Carls whats with the crowd" i said "Morning Sam its the talent show i signed up" she replied then i heard someone walk up behind me i swung round "Hey girls" Freddie said "Freddo" i replied he rolled his eyes "hi Freddie" Carly said then the bell rang . I'll spare you the details and tell you what happened during the school hours i fell asleep in class got detention shouted at the teacher got double detention found out ive got a paper due in two days ill have to copy freddies. The Nerd had it done a week ago and then ate Freddies lunch. So after detention i walked out the hall to see it empty (well duh) then i saw it the talent contest list i walked over to it and bent down to get a closer look , i saw Carlys Name and Gibbys and.......FREDDIES!!!! i picked up the pen and jotted down my name . Why? i dont know then i stood up looked around and then walked off. When i got to Carlys i stopped outside her door turned around Then knocked on Freddies door and waited then the door opened and Freddie stood there "Sam" he said "Fredwich lemme copy your homework" i said he sighed looked at me then opened the door so i could come in so i did "Hang on a sec" he said then dissapered into his room so i sat down and bought out the paper then Freddie came back out "here" he said and gave it to me "change some of the words so they dont guess you copied" i nodded and started copying "do you wanna drink" he said "k" i replied then he went into his kitchen and came back with two bottles of cola "here" he said "soo i saw you signed up for the talent comp" i said he looked at me "yeah about that i was wondering if.." he trailed of "if what?" i replied "if you would sing with me" he said Say what "Me sing with you" i said shocked "yeah"freddie replied"the auditions are tonight at seven there are three nights one single two pair and three whatever" i looked him in the eye this was no joke"ok"i said A few hours later we had picked our song and we already knew the words and now we were stood in the adutorium we were late to avoid any one seeing us but so was everyone else "MOVE"i shouted and stepped onto the stage "Sam are you singing alone" principle franklin said "nope come on up fredwich" i said and freddie came up people looked shocked "Yo i be sam and this be freddie" point ing at the nerd "and we be singing a song" then the music started i grabbed a microphone Sam:Picture perfect memories scattersd all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause i cant fight it anymore. And i wonder if i ever cross ypur mind. For me it happens all the time. Both:Its a quarter after one and i need you now . Said i wouldnt call but ive lost all control and i need you now. And i dont know how i can do without i just need you now. Freddie:Another shot of whiskey cant stop looking at the door wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And i wonder if i ever cross your mind for me it happens all the time. Both:Its a quarter after one im a little drunk and i need you now said i wouldnt call but ive lost all control and i need you now I dont know how i can do with out i just need you now Sam:Whoa whoa guess id rather hurt than feel nothing at all Both:Its a quarter after one im all alone and i need you now and i said i wouldnt call but im a little drunk and i need you now and i dont know how i can do with out i just need you now i just need you now oh baby i need you now. i looked around and everyone started clapping "well done children see you next week" one of the judges said i looked at freddie and grinned he grinned back"thanks"we saidat the same time then we left an i went home Hope you like Category:Blog posts